Kami
Kami are strange humanoid entities that have been created from the Harvest, the same event responsible for the unsealing of all of the Tailed Beasts. With various powerful abilities, Kami are extremely dangerous, able to slip into cities and cause complete destruction. Appearance Kami are generally, tall, dark and frail humanoids, having a black, skeletal-like body with human features. They leave behind a strange kind of dark chakra mist as they walk. Most are seen with a kind of tattered cloak dressed around them. All Kami have a kind of strange eye located somewhere on their body, with the sclera glowing black. Description All Kami seem to have some level of intelligence, able to hide away and improve its attacks against old opponents. The Wise Kami had human intelligence Their only purpose it seems is to seek out and kill humans, often lead and controlled by a stronger Kami. It is unclear why the Kami seek to kill humans, though Toki speculated that the Kami needed to drain chakra from dead humans to survive or become stronger. Abilities All Kami are very tough, able to take in multiple gunshots and most jutsus. They can quickly recover from any damage, though the damage itself will not heal. The dark chakra they emit is acidic upon human contact, and they seem to be capable of expanding this dark chakra like a poison cloud. Kami can quickly produce steel-like claws, arm blades, and swords, and even seem to be capable of throwing them. The Kami all possess one unique ability, which includes the following: * Ability to phase through any physical contact, though Kami cannot attack while phasing * Ability to form black fire that can nullify and absorb fire, and is inextinguishable other than disrupting the user. * Ability to form black lightning that can conduct through solid objects * Ability to critically damage the chakra system with a strike * Ability to form portals into a strange dimension * Ability to see from nearly all 360 degrees except for the location of their weak point The Wise Kami had the ability to appear as a normal human, and could also use conventional ninjutsu, such as Earth Style: Sonic Bullets, and Earth Style: Sharp Pike Sand. Multiple Kami can join together to form a near-indestructible avatar, similar to a Sussano. However, this avatar cannot move, and it takes a long process for the Kami to fuse together. Weakness As discovered by the kids during the Kami Invasion, all Kami possess a kind of weak point on their bodies, which is a strange eye. Destroying this eye is the only surefire way to kill a Kami. The Kami also become disoriented by bright lights and will lose focus for a time. This gives any person a long time to find a Kami's weak point. The Kami also prefer to work separately, as being in close proximity can cause them to fuse together, so the risk of fighting multiple Kami at once is very rare unless the Kami are being commanded by a greater force to work together. The Wise Kami, while having a weak point, does not share the other weaknesses of the Kami.